dcheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The laughs on you
Good game everyone, sorry you couldnt make it charles but you still got some XP. This combat was every good I think we all learned some stuff to make future games go smother. I will just have a short summary cuz i smashed my hand and it hurts to type lol. I did attach the chat room for the game. Jonas's lawyer gets him off on a big miss for his case and is "vindicated". Jonas calls his buddy Stone to meet up for a neigborhood watch patrol. Jack is contacted by Robin to go out patroling. Jack not thinking he needs his robot for a roof top patrol of Gotham leaves Legion home. Jonas and Stone run into Jack and Robin. Party witnesses a group of Joker Thugs kill a cop in a public park. The four hero's run in to stop the criminals and after a quick battle, with thugs flying and being cuffed. The tide starts to turn when some Joker thugs pull AK-47's on Jonas and Stone. Just as Batman jumps into the fray the Joker launches his suprise attach with a Bazuka. Jack and Robin start cleaning up the remaining thug boss as Jonas, Stone and Batman go after the Joker. on the third bazuka blast batman is flung into a wall and stunned. Jonas and Stone work on getting at the Joker; Jonas takes several close calls with Bazuka rounds while Stone uses his mental powers to stun the Joker. Stone gets an unhealthy look into the jokers mind. Jonas shockingly finds out he can leap much higher then his comfort zone. Just before Jonas gets to the Joker. The Clown King shoots dead on to Robin and Stone. Robin heroicly tosses Stone out of the blast radius and is Criticly wonded. Batman and Jonas break the Jokers Arms and legs while Joker comments "C'mon-c'mon, I want you to do it, I wanchatdodoit. Hit me, HIT ME!" Batman rushes Robin off and the Party is left with the crippled Joker. After the Joker stabbes Jonas with a hidden knife our young hero Jonas takes a powerful swing and bludgens Joker. Jack watches in silent horror and both friends go collect the injured Stone. loot: 1 AK-47 with 10 rounds (slvaged from the bazuka blast) 3 Aries Preditors with 30 rounds 4 steel bats 12 granades 7 knifes 3 viles of blue exsperiance: Charles/Legion: 45 karma for your family over game. Tim/Jack: 15 karma for roll playing, 10 karma for maps and help. 10 karma for making the game. 5 karma for trying not to kill thugs. 5 karma for rollplaying via email over the week. Carl/Jonas: 15 karma for roll playing. 10 karma for making the game. 3 karma for not out right killing Joker. 5 karma for rollplaying via email over the week. Shannon/Stone: 10 karma for roll playing. 10 karma for making the game. 10 karma for learning to use your superpowers. ( i need to go over it with you.) 5 karma for trying to save Robin. Category:Missions Category:DC Category:RPG